D. DATA AND SAMPLES MANAGEMENT CORE ABSTRACT This U19 is multi-institutional, which requires careful consideration of all stakeholders involved at different levels of the project. The overall goal is to produce various products including publications, assessable curated databases, biological models and insights that will lead to various other funded projects. The design of our studies includes animals across certain spans of ages undergoing several different types of interventions. This enables inferences regarding the effect of life conditions such as intrauterine growth restriction (IUGR) on life course outcomes (e.g. behavior, brain development, heart function measures, RNA expression, and others) that encompass biological processes at multiple hierarchical levels. By including age and sex and certain driver hormones (e.g. cortisol) as possible predictors in a regression model, more complex and realistic effects can be elucidated. Making the data available so that it can be used to develop complex biological models and meta-analyses ensure utility the data collected is optimized. Core E deals with sample inventory and data management. The Core Unit tasks will be divided into two main activities, sample management and data management. Both will implement quality control (QC) verifications to improve efficiency, maintain security and enhance resource sharing. Initial data analysis is performed in the Scientific Cores (Cores B-D) with Core E designing a Central Data Repository (CDR) to facilitate centralized statistical analysis and integrated outcomes using data from all three Projects. We will share data among our individual Core Projects and (perhaps even more important) work with that shared data to collaborate on gaining insights into the biology that can only arise from such cross-project cooperation. We also will develop systems to allow sharing of data with other qualified investigators world- wide. Aim 1: To develop and provide processes for the daily support of sample inventory and continuous management and updating of the sample metadata and measurement data derived from the samples and software support associated with the primate records database. Aim 2: To develop a process for data management within a secure system streamlined for communications and data sharing amongst the Projects, Cores and institutions involved in this U19 project. Aim 3: To develop and incorporate a curated Central Data Repository (CDR) that will make product data available to all U19 scientists and other stakeholders through an easily accessible user interface, in a secure, flexible and scalable manner.